


falling (like the rain)

by FridayFirefly



Series: Magic Moments [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Elemental Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Witch Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: The magical moment in which Marinette falls in love with Adrien, taking place in a world in which magic is an ever-changing gift, umbrellas aren't always physical, and good deeds can lead to a lifelong friendship.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Magic Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	falling (like the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Adrinette April Day 19: Rain**

Adrien didn't particularly enjoy telling people about his specific specialization of magic. He hated lying, and although the lie was necessary for his safety, it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

The typical elemental (if you could call the rarest form of magic user typical) controlled only one of the four elements: air, water, fire, and earth. The Graham de Vanily twins were contradictions to this rule in their abilities to control two elements. Emilie Agreste controlled the elements air and water and Amelie Graham de Vanily controlled the elements fire and earth - speculation ran rampant that had only one daughter been born, she would have been a true elemental. 

Adrien, the greatest anomaly of them all, had control over all four elements, a power referred to as true elementalism. Adrien was the fourteenth true elemental in all of recorded history - needless to say, this was an ability his parents kept quiet. Adrien lied and told people that he was a water elemental. He kept his control over fire, air, and earth a secret, practicing them only in the safety of his own home.

Adrien didn't enjoy lying, but he knew that it was necessary. Should his true elemental nature ever be revealed, he would never know privacy again. The media hounded the Graham de Vanily family for months after Emilie and Amelie came out as duel elementals, he could imagine the storm of publicity that would arise should it ever be revealed that he was a true elemental.

Worse than the lying, Adrien wasn't allowed to enter public school. When he was young, he was enrolled in a private school, but everything changed when his mother was kidnapped. Her kidnappers, scientists obsessed with figuring out the secret to elementalism, had held her captive for five months. During those five months, seven-year-old Adrien spent every day worrying that his mother wasn't going to come home. After his mother was rescued and his father revealed that Adrien wasn't going to be sent back to school, Adrien was relieved. He didn't think he could go an entire school day away from his recently returned mother.

Now, it took eight years for Adrien to convince his parents that he was ready to return to public school. His family rarely left the safety of the Agreste Mansion and its walled-in grounds, but Adrien longed to make friends in the outside world. When his mother finally agreed with him, and in turn convinced his father that Adrien should enroll in classes with his peers, Adrien was ecstatic. Adrien daydreamed about his first day of school for weeks. He envisioned the day going perfectly. He imagined all the new friends he would make, all the interesting classes he could take, all the new clubs and activities he could join.

His first day of school hadn't gone as perfectly as he anticipated. He made a new friend, Nino Lahiffe; however, he also managed to make an enemy out of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. According to Nino, Marinette was the nicest girl in school. It wasn't exactly Adrien's fault - Chloé was the one who stuck a misfortune charm to her seat.

Adrien spent the entire day trying to explain himself to Marinette, but every time he got close she slipped away. Eventually, he ran into her at the end of the day right outside of the school. She was standing underneath the entrance to the school, holding her arm out to feel the rain. A crash of thunder overhead muffled Adrien's footsteps as he walked up behind her.

"Hey," Adrien greeted.

Marinette spun around, obviously startled. Her face fell when she recognized him, and she turned around, purposefully ignoring him.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the misfortune charm off your seat, I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me."

"Oh." Marinette gave him a reevaluating look, and it was enough to reassure Adrien that he was making some progress. 

"It's raining pretty hard. I can walk you home if you'd like."

"Do you have an umbrella?"

"I have something better." Adrien stepped out into the rain, manipulating the air overhead of him to create a sort of umbrella overhead.

"You're a water elemental." Marinette sounded surprised.

Adrien nodded, though even that was technically a lie. It was much easier to make his umbrella out of a force field of air, rather than to manipulate every droplet of rain. 

Marinette stepped out of the shelter of the alcove and got under Adrien's 'umbrella', with a small smile. "I'll forgive you, but only if you keep me dry."

They started walking, Marinette pressed up against Adrien's side as she tried to keep under his umbrella. All was going well, and all should have gone well, given that Marinette's house was less than a block away. Unfortunately, Adrien's foot caught on an uneven bit of sidewalk, and he tripped forward, his umbrella of air dematerializing as soon as his concentration broke. Adrien tried to get his umbrella back in place as quickly as possible, but by the time he and Marinette were under shelter again, both were soaked from their brief time in the pouring rain. Marinette looked shocked, her soaking wet hair dripping onto her shockingly dry clothes.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Sorry."

Marinette giggled. "It wasn't your fault that you tripped. I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks." There was still a question that Adrien wanted to be answered. "How are your clothes so dry?"

Marinette pulled the collar of her coat out so that Adrien could see the sigil stitched into it. "Protection against water. I stitched it myself. I'm a threadwitch. I specialize in protective sigils."

"That's cool. It's a lot more useful than elementalism."

Marinette shook her head. "Elementalism is way cooler."

Adrien shrugged. "You have to have perfect concentration the entire time that you're wielding water. This certainly isn't the first time I've gotten soaked because I broke focus for a millisecond. For the most part, my control of water is only good for party tricks, like making umbrellas."

Marinette stopped underneath a bakery awning, and Adrien realized that it must be where she lived. "Well, we can agree to disagree. Also, if you ever want me to waterproof some of your clothes, I can embroider a sigil into them."

"That sounds great," Adrien smiled. "So, are we friends now?"

Marinette nodded. "We're friends now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Gorilla pull the car up to the curb outside of the bakery. He winced when he realized that his parents were going to scold him for running out without any warning. "That's my ride. Bye, Marinette."

"Bye Adrien." Marinette seemed a bit sad to see him go, but in an instant, her face suddenly brightened. "Wait just a second." She ducked into the bakery and came out a moment later with a little paper bag. "A thank-you present, for walking me home."

Adrien peeked inside the bag, which contained a rainbow of macarons. "Thank you, Marinette."

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Marinette agreed. Adrien couldn't wait to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> I'll be posting a follow-up one-shot on Tuesday taking place in the same universe, but from Marinette's PoV.


End file.
